food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Opera Cake
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Souffle |pairs2 = |paired1 = Souffle |paired2 = |fa1 = Koi |fa2 = Thundaruda |recipe = Bak Kut Teh (Recipe) |food type = Dessert |birthplace = France |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 欧培拉 |personality = Indifferent |height = 177cm |likes1 = Blue Cheese |likes2 = Souffle |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Souffle |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Horie Shun |cvcn = Lu Shujun (吕书君) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = There's always a curtain-fall on the stage, but not in the real world. |bio = Lacks any interest in day-to-day life and has a cold, detached personality. He doesn't like to raise his voice for fear of straining his vocal chords, but he's very self-confident and independent. He loves the opera and will sacrifice everything for it. Though usually calm and restrained, when he's singing opera music, he gives his voice free reign. Due to his excessive love of the opera, he hopes to have a voice capable of playing all kinds of roles. |food introduction = Opera cake is a famous French dessert with several hundred years of history. It's square shape is like an opera house stage, and the white chocolate adornments on top are like the performers dancing around on the stage. Its rich chocolate and coffee flavors, along with a melt-in-your-mouth texture, make this dessert irresistible. |acquire = *Events |events = *Requiem of Time *Gate of Trials (Opera Cake) |power = 1543 |atk = 53 |def = 12 |hp = 417 |crit = 1532 |critdmg = 563 |atkspd = 996 |normaltitle = Operatic Caprice |normal = Opera Cake gets wrapped up by a libretto and starts singing an opera, dealing 40% ATK as dmg plus 32 extra dmg to all enemies, also dispelling all buff effects from the enemy team. |energytitle = Aria |energy = Opera Cake breaks into song as a stage rises, dealing 40% ATK plus 265 extra damage to all enemies, while also charming all enemies, preventing them from telling friend from foe, lasting 3s, and also giving all allies 5 points of energy. |linktitle = Twilight Aria |link = Opera Cake breaks into song as a stage rises, dealing 60% ATK plus 318 extra damage to all enemies, while also charming all enemies, preventing them from telling friend from foe, lasting 3s, and also giving all allies 5 points of energy. |pair = Souffle |name = |contract = Hello, Master, I am Opera Cake. I know we've only just met, but I hope, if it's possible, that I can mostly keep to myself. |login = Master, do you like the opera? ...Oh, no matter, I was only asking in passing... |arena = The sight I see before me seems cut right out of a scene in that opera... |skill = This time, I will not give way. |ascend = The place I want to reach is a world yet unknown even to myself. |fatigue = I'm fine. Just... a little tired... that's all. |recovering = Master, did you see where I put my libretto? |attack = Well then, I'm off. |ko = The curtain has fallen on this tragedy... |notice = Master, you... really like cooking, don't you... |idle1 = Every day for me starts with the opera, and it ends that way too. It is my joy, and I never tire of it. |idle2 = Souffle and I? You think we're friends? No... he and I don't get along as splendidly as you think. It's more like... he's a "nuisance" that I can't shrug off. |idle3 = I've performed many likeable characters, but I've always felt I'm lacking something myself. Do you know what it is, Master? That thing I've always lacked...? |interaction1 = I don't like the idea of doing something "for someone". I just want to do it for myself, isn't that enough? |interaction2 = Does this bandage around my neck worry you? ...Oh, there's been no injury. It's only to protect my throat, that's all. Nothing serious. |interaction3 = Those who often say "I'm working so hard" are most certainly the ones who indulge themselves the most. |pledge = I don't want to be a knight loyal to you, nor a freak protecting you in the shadows. I'm constantly studying opera roles, but I still haven't found out how to express my feelings to you... Master, if I offer you the role of being my one and only, would you accept? |intimacy1 = I feel so fortunate to have met you. Because, as long as you're around, I have a reason for keeping myself around too. |intimacy2 = You always say I don't know how to treat myself properly, but it seems you're that way too, doesn't it? |intimacy3 = I used to think you were as gentle on the inside as on the outside, but at times you can be surprisingly firm. Like just now, I thought you'd let those people walk all over you, but... this was the first time I've seen you stand up for yourself. Heh heh, you really are something. |victory = Heaven does not favor those who put it no effort. |defeat = I know all too well: if you lose something, it's gone for good. |feeding = Thank you, for always caring for me so. |notes = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}